You Are My Sun
by Die2Live-Live2Die
Summary: jacob and Nessie are childhood sweethearts. but as they grow up, will the drama of being a werewolf devide them, or will their love strive. OOC. better than it sounds. Pure fluff. IMPRINTING DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS STORY.
1. Childhood sweethearts

You are my sun, chapter 1, childhood sweethearts.

OOC, SOME WILL TURN INTO WEREWOLVES BUT NOT YET. [CURRENTLY 6 YEARS OLD]

Nessies POV

'Have fun sweetie.' My mom said.

'I will mommy.' I waved goodbye and started my first day at school. I went outside and played on a swing, swinging gently so I wouldn't fall off, until a boy with brown hair and eyes came up to me. I stopped swinging and looked at him, waiting.

'Hi, I'm Jacob. What's your name?' He asked.

'Nessie.'

'You're pretty Nessie, wanna play with me?' I nodded and jumped of the swing. He took my hand and lead me to the drawing table. He drew a purple flower and gave it to me. I then drew him a picture of an orange and yellow flame. He grinned and we kept playing till recess. I ate a jam sandwich. Mm.

When recess was over Jacob wanted to know more about me.

'What's your favorite color?' I thought for a moment.

'Yellow.'

'Who's your favorite super hero?'

'Spider man, he's cool cos' webs come out of his hands.' I replied.

'If you could change the world, what would you do?'

'In my world everyone would eat gummy worms, swim in their clothes, travel by pogo stick and own a multi-colored cobra.' I giggled.

'Wow…'

'What about you?' I asked. 'Tell me all the stuff you asked.'

'Well…I like blue, Spider man.' He grinned at me. 'And in my world everyone would be an animal, but we could still talk and eat people food.'

'Cool, what animal's would _we_ be?

'We would be wolves, the same color as our hair. So I would be brown and you would be red.' I smiled.

'I like you Jacob.' **[AN: once again, they're kids so not that kinda like]**

'I like you too Nessie.'

'Okay kiddies the day's almost over so I'd like you to please put your toys away.' Said the teacher. I was about to put the picture book I was using away, when it disappeared from my hand. I looked up to see Jacob walking away with my book and putting it on the shelf. I stood up and walked to the story time mat where the other kids who had finished tidying were. Jacob came and sat with me.

Do doo dooo doooo. 'Okay kids, if your parents are here you can go home.' Teacher said.

'Okey Dokey Nessie, I'll see you tomorrow.' Said Jacob.

'Yup, see you, Jacob.' We hugged goodbye and left to find our moms and dads.

I soon found my parents and Aunt Alice, and went to them.

'Hello everyone.' I said cheerfully.

'Hello sweetie.' Said mum and she hugged me. Dad hugged next.

'Hi Darling.' I smiled.

'Hey Nessie, I missed you.' Aunt Alice had been away to Paris on a business trip. She was a fashion designer.

'I missed you more.'

'Doubt it Ness, but enough of that, look what I got you.' She got out a funny black hat and put it on me. 'It's a beret, a French hat. Aww you look so cute.'

And with that, we went home. I went upstairs in played with my Lego…

Xx x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x xX

7 years later, Nessies 13th birthday.

Jacobs POV. STILL NOT A WEREWOLF.

I knocked on the Cullen's door and soon enough my bestest friend ever answered.

'Jake!' she hugged me.

'Well aren't we eager.' I joked. 'Come on Ness I wanna give you your present.' She grinned and dragged me inside and up to her room, I waved to her parents when we passed them. When we got to her room she sat down gracefully on her bed, patting the space beside her. I sat and got out a small wrapped box from my pocket and gave it to her.

She carefully removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. She gasped when she pulled a charm bracelet out of it. The chain was braided silver and on it was a tiny yellow sun. Nessie smiled and kissed my cheek.

'Could you put it on for me?' I nodded and gently fastened the clasp so it hung loosely but wouldn't fall off.

'Thank you Jake it's beautiful.' She said, examining the sun.

'I'm going to give you another charm every year, one's that relate to either you or me. I chose a sun because you love yellow and brighten up my day. You're my sun.' I hugged her.

'If I'm the sun, then what are you?' I shrugged. 'I know, you can be one of those super huge lights you find at football stadiums.' She giggled.

'I don't know…I'm a mere reading lamp against you.' It's true. How could I ever compare to someone as bright and warm as Nessie. She was more than the sun; she was all the stars in the universe combined. She leaned into my side and I draped my arm around her. I was thinking about how much she'd changed. From that little girl I met on my first day of school, so cute and young. To a teenage girl, tall and not only was she cute, she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world. Not just in looks but in personality. She's sweet, caring, honest, loyal, smart, interesting and I could keep adding to this list for hours but then I'd have to pull a Dr Seuss and make up my own words because that's how amazing she is. There aren't enough words to describe the utter perfection that is Nessie…_my_ Nessie.


	2. Whoa

You are me sun, chaper 2...Whoa.

Yes they're werewolves, they're currently 16 turning 17.

Nessies POV.

'Oh my lord, what just happened? And why am i a wolf?' I thought.

_Nessie? Don't tell me it happened to her to..Oh god, this has to be a dream...Why can't i wake up?_ Jacob...Why's he in my head?

_Nessie? can you hear me? If so follow the sound of my howl.._ And then i heard a load howl coming from the north..I ran toward it, which was hard because i wasn't used to having four legs. When i eventually reached the source of the howl i saw a beautiful redish brown wolf, a little bit bigger than me.

'Jacob?' He looked at me. I went up to his sitting form and nestled my head into his chest.

'What's happened to us...?' I asked.

_'I don't know Nes. I mean...I guess my wish of us being wolves came true...And look at you, your red....You look beautiful. Which says something since your a dog.'_ He chuckled.

'Oh shush Jacob...You look nice too,your...Fur, is kind of auburn.' But then something occured to me. 'Jake how do we change back?...._Can_ we change back?'

_'Hmm. Well, do you remember all those stories about our tribe. Perhaps they're true, perhaps we're...Werewolves.'_ He thought nervously.

'So we can change back. But how? Oh man, this is soo strange.'

_**Howwwwwllllll 'Jacob, Nessie. This is Sam. I'm a werewolf and i lead this pack. Wait were you are and i'll come and explain the situation.'**_

'Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why?...Why me?' I thought, frustrated. Soon enough a large pack of wolves came into view, there were 9 all together.

**'Jacob you were right.'** The largest wolf, Sam, stepped forward.** 'The old legends are true and you**_** are**_** werewolves. These are Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared, Leah, Brady and Collin.'** Each wolf nodded as his/her name was called.** 'I'm sure you have questions so ask away.'**

'Why are we werewolves?...I mean, why now?' I asked.

**'Well...A family of vampires have moved in just out of forks. Vampires are our natural enemies, so their coming this close has triggered the werewolf gene in us.'**

_'And this...Vampire family, are they a threat?'_ Jacob asked.

**'Their leader, Carlisle, talked to us. He came alone as to not cause a fight, or so he said, but there are 5 others. Apparently they don't hunt humans, only animals, but we still have to protect our people so we came to an agrement. If they promise to stay off Quileute land, we wont expose them to the humans.'**

'Umm, how do change back...Into people?' 

**'At first we transform when we're agrivated or stressed. So once you calm down enough you can change back. You might want to go home before doing this as you haven't any clothes.'** He chuckled.** 'You can leave now if you want to, but if you have further questions you can come talk to one of us.'** And then they left, in all different directions.

'Well Jake, i'd prefer to go home _before_ you see me naked. Later.' I turned and ran home, amazed at how calm i was. It's probably because i was in shock, the whole situation is a little overwhelming and i have yet to take it all in.

When i arrived home i pushed the door bell with me nose and lied down as to not scare my parents. I heard the door open and my nother gasp.

'Edward!!!! There's a huge dog outside.' She shut the door, i waited.

'Bella honey, calm down.' I looked up and into my fathers eyes. I wimpered, trying to comunicate with him._ Dad it's me Nessie_, i wanted to say.

'Nessie? Is that you?' Man, sometimes i swear my dad can read minds. I nodded and rubbed my head against him arm.

'Oh god, so the legends _are _true, don't worry darling you can come inside.' he ushered me in and i went to me room. My mum had a concerned look on her face.

When i entered my room i clicked the lock on my door with my nose._ Calm...hmm. _I was originally stressed because i failed a test in school and didn't know what my mum would think. I only failed because i was away sick the previous week and was unaware until the day before i had to take it. I spent most of the night studying but dad said i had to go to sleep before i was finished._ Well, it's not soo bad. Mum will understand if i explain the reasons why i failed._ I felt myself calming down. _And surely the school will let me retake the test._ There, that did it, i was totally calm now and felt my body changing. It wasn't the same shiver i felt when transforming but a nice wave of warmth from the center of my body to the tips of my fingers and toes. Soon i was in human form again and i got dressed. I went out to the sitting room where my parents were talking. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

'Sweety are you okay?' My mum asked.

'Yes, actually i feel fine. I guess it _is_ pretty cool to be a wolf...werewolf. And Jacob's one too so i'm not alone.' I explained.

'Do you know why you changed so suddenly?' Dad asked.

'Yeah...A family of vampires moved in just outside of forks, but they only hunt animals. I don't think Sam believes them cos' they're _our natural enemies_, but i choose to trust them until they break their promise. Oh and the pack is pretty big. There's Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Jacob and I. Wow, eleven. Shouldn't be a problem since there are only 6 vamps.' I sighed. 'Man i'm hungry.' I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich with strawberry jam, my favorite. After eating I went to Jacobs house.

_Knock, knock_. The door opened and Jacobs dad, Billy, answered.

'Hey Nessie, Jake told me what happened. Wow, that's all i can say, wow.' He jestured for me to come in and after thanking him i went to Jakes room. I went in without knocking, we never did, and found him staring intently at a picture of..._me_?. I stuck up behind him and said,

'Boo.' In his ear, causing him to jump and quickly place the picture in his drawer.

'Uh...Hey Nessie.' He laughed nervously.

'Watcha doo-in?' Though of course, i new _exactly_ what he was doing, Hehehe.

'Ummmmmm...Nothing?' I laughed and sat on his lap, [we always sat this way].

'Oh Jake, your so silly.' I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

'Am i Nessie? Am i really?' He seemed like he was struggling to say something.

'Yes...' I replied, confused. He sighed.

'Nessie...Do you remember when i gave you this?' He said pointing to my charm bracelet which now had, the sun, a cute monkey [because we were so silly], a boy and girl holding hands and the most recent to be added, a _J_ [so i would always think of Jacob. Like i needed help with that].

'Yes, of coarse i do.'

'Well, i realised something that day...Something that became truer and truer every time i saw you afterwards.' He stopped and looked into my eyes. 'Nessie, i love you...Scratch that, i'm _in_ love with you.' He closed his eyes, waiting for my reaction, which i seriously doubt he expected.

I kissed him, not one of the little kisses that showed our friendship, but a real one. This kiss, small as it was, expressed my never ending love for Jake. The love i always felt, since the day we met. Of coarse, it was now a totally different kind of love but still, you get the point.

'I love you to Jake...Scratch that, i'm in love with you.' I giggled, hugging him again. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

**Aww, don't cha just love the end to this chappy. I never really liked Jacob until he imprinted on Nessie in the real twilight, so i wanted to make him as sweet as possible . I think i'm doin pretty well...lolz. REVIEW peeplez. **


	3. Every Guys Dream

You are my sun, chapter 3, Every. Guys. Dream.

JPOV

The next day I woke up feeling...hungry. But other then that I felt amazing. The girl I've loved for 3 and a half years told me she's in love with me. It's like I'm on cloud nine, and she's the angel that showed me the way.

I showered, dressed and ate breakfast as fast as possible before sprinting over to see my love. I noticed her parents cars were gone as I knocked franticly on the door. Nessie was there, grinning, in two seconds flat. I pulled her to me and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She was shocked at first but soon responded but after a while we had to breath. DAMN MY BODIES NEED FOR OXYGEN. -shakes fist-

'Good morning to you too Jake.' She giggled.

'Well...I missed you.'

'I missed you to. You sure are lucky me parents are out cause that...That would've been embarrassing. Come on.' She took my hand and we went to her room.

'Hey Jake, look what got.' She held up a video game.

'Wolves Attack?' There were two big, growling wolves on the cover.

'Yeah. My uncle Emmett made it. It's these wolves that go around killing stuff. He said we'll love and the wolves look like you and me.' The did kinda. 'Wanna play?'

'Sure.' She put the game into her x-box and came back with two remotes.

'You can be the brown one, and I'll be the red one.' She looked really excited. Nessie was really fascinating to me. She was the sweet and bubbly but when it came to video games...She was all guns, blood, and violence. I found it really cool.

'I love you.' I said in an awed voice.

'I know. But why did ya say it now?'

'Cause you're awesome. You're sweet but you love violence and gore. Every. Guys. Dream.' She laughed.

'That's because I hang with you so much. It's rubbed off on me.'

We began to select our werewolves and items for them. Mine had torn jean shorts and a shotgun. Nessie's a ripped top and skinny jean shorts. I admit my mind went to the gutter thinking what the real Nessie would look like dressed that way..._Oh god Jacob. You're 16, s-i-x-t-e-e-n._

We started of by getting used to the controls. You could stand or go on all fours. You could only use the gun while standing but you could bite while on four legs. There were buildings to climb and evil monsters to kill. If you killed an innocent human you lost a life. Over all, it was pretty fun.

'Wow Jake,this is awesome.'

'I know, you'll have to thank your uncle.'

After a couple of hours Nessie's parents still weren't home and there was a knock at the door. We paused the game [we here _still _playing] and went to answer it.

It was Seth and Jarad.

'Hey.' I said. 'What's up?'

'Well, everyone else is on patrol and we're really bored. Could we hang with you guys?'

'Sure, come on in.' Ness answered and we all went back to her room.

'Whatcha playing?' Jarad asked.

'_Wolves Attack_.' I gave them the cover to look at while me and Ness quickly finished the lever we were on.

'Whoa, that was cool. You guys wanna play?' She asked.

They nodded and started figuring out the game.

After a while we all started talking.

'So.' Seth started. 'Are you guys together?' Nessie and I looked from each other to the others and nodded, grinning.

'Okay, just keep in mind that when we're in wolf form we can hear your thoughts. I seriously doubt anyone else wants to know what you do I your spare time.' He shuddered.

'Ew, Seth. That was uncalled for.' Nessie stated.

'Well, I don't know.' we shook our heads bluntly. 'Good...What about kissing? Thoughts can get pretty graphic with kiss-.'

'Ugh, god, just shut up. We'll try to keep it quiet, okay?'

'Okay, geese.'

Soon after that Nessie's parents came home and Seth and Jared left.

'Wow, you guys hang out with anyone besides yourselves. What gives?' Mr Cullen asked.

'They're in the pack and got bored so they came here. We played video games and...Ah, talked...About, stuff.' Nessie said nervously.

'Nessie? What are you hiding?' Mrs Cullen asked.

'Um...Guess.'

'Hmm...' She looked into Nessie's eye's and beamed. 'Oh my god. Our Nessie's in love.'

'Whoa, how did you do that?' I said and Ness nudged me.

'Jake.' She wined.

'Oops, sorry.' Mrs Cullen was looking into my eye's now.

'Oh this is simply perfect. Edward honey, can you believe it.'

_shit shit shit shit shit shit shi-_

'Well it's been fun but I should go now.' I headed for the door.

'I'll walk you out.' Ness followed me. When we were outside she sighed.

'Ugh, that was so embarrassing.'

'I know.' Oh god, I gotta tell my dad...

'My folks are leaving at six tomorrow and won't be back till 3. Wanna come over?'

'Sure Ness.' I kissed her quickly before running back to my house.

NPOV

Oh man. With Jacob gone I have to face my parents alone.

I walked back inside with my head done.

'Sweetie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about.'

'Easy for you to say, you're married. Me? No. I'm just in love at 16. So fricken lovely.'

'Oh, I just _knew_ you and Jacob would make a perfect couple.' She gasped. 'Has he kissed you?' I sighed.

'Yes.'

'Did you kiss him back?'

'Yes.'

'And this is true love? Not just puppy love.'

'Ha puppy love. Cause we're werewolves.'

'Answer it!'

'Yes.' She clapped happily.

'Mum you spend too much time with aunt Alice.'

I walked up to my room and went to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow would bring. As long as I was with Jake, I really didn't care.


	4. Important, PLEASE READ!

Okay, first I just wanna say I'm sorry bout the wait. Second I'm going to put this story on hold until my other majors are finished. This wasn't I huge story and I even considered removing it, but I wont. All I'm saying is don't wait up for it. School started again and I'm so busy I just don't have time...once again, sorry.

~GothDemon13


End file.
